You Know You Like It!
by L.L'elegancia1
Summary: Anotha one: Hermes X Helios.


You know you like it

~I'm baaaaaaccccckkkkk!~ I do not own the God Of War franchise, just so y'know!

His blunt nails hit the pale skin hard. They leave streaks of red as they dig into his back. Somehow the sting of the trails is arousing. That along with the way the hair clung to the other man's forehead. He loved the way sweat ran down the others face and how his eyes fluttered shut and open again. Sometimes he would bend down and kiss each eyelid, just to show him he cared.

Hermes was trying to focus on other things because Helios was driving him insane! He felt the nails digging into his back and his heart sped. Helios didn't even know he had that kind of effect on him and Hermes wasn't about to inform him either.

A bite to his collar yanked him out of his thoughts. His eyes traveled down to meet the sun god's fiery gold ones. They were momentarily distracted by a small trail of blood running down his lip. He shifted a bit to try and stabilize himself on one arm. With the other arm he pulled Helios in for a deep kiss.

"Ah, yes!" the brunette gasped as Hermes sped up the pace. Hermes took one tan leg and propped it up on his shoulder as he angled his thrusts.

"Oh, yes!" another gasp.

The messenger grabbed another handful of brown hair and yanked Helios closer. He got a dark look in his eyes as he faced the sun god.

"Bite me!" He commanded darkly.

Helios was only surprised for a minute before a sultry look crossed his face. The sun god leaned close to Hermes neck and ran a tongue along his pulse. He let his teeth scrape his ear before biting down hard.

"Oh!" Hermes let out a strangulated cry. "Again!" he rasped.

Helios didn't need to be told twice. He let his lips travel down to Hermes neck, to his collarbone again. He swirled his tongue on the spot before sinking his teeth into the pale skin.

"Yes!" Another cry slipped from between paper white lips. He allowed himself to briefly focus on his lover's face before his eyes darted away a second time. He glanced down a second time; too late. Gold eyes met brown ones and Hermes got an eyeful as the brunette looked him in the eyes and ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Hermes was breathless for a second. He couldn't bring himself to avert his eyes.

"You're a sin…" he whispered slowly, "…You're a goddamn sin!" Hermes words were hoarse and his throat felt dry. Helios, in turn, held his gaze and stated:

"You know you like it…"

Simple. Calculated. Analytical. Damn, Helios was sure observant. Hermes knew the brunette was right but instead of affirming it, he grabbed a handful of brown hairs.

"Shut up and kiss me!" he snarled as he pulled Helios in for a rough kiss. Hermes then decided that he was at his end.

"Bite me!" he shrieked as he increased his pace, "Fucking bite me!"

His shoulder, neck, and chest: covered in small bite marks. He rewarded Helios by grasping his length and pumping it in tune with his thrusts.

"Yes, Hermes, Yes!" Helios moaned before biting his lover again.

"Again!" Hermes shouted, Helios complied. The messenger angled his thrusts more accurately while pleasuring Helios.

"Hermes! Hermes! H-Hermes!" Helios was panting and gasping, his back to the previously ruined sheets. His nails were digging into the messenger's back as he pounded into him mercilessly. The brunette's muscles were sore and his throat felt hoarse from all the noise he had been making. Helios felt as if he'd soon pass out!

"I-I'm close!" Hermes whispered in his ear, "B-Bite…me!"

Helios used his arm to bring him and Hermes closer. His lips connected to the underside of his jaw line. He gave him a chaste kiss before biting down.

"Ah! I-I can't anymore!" He jerked Helios quickly as he himself released inside of him. The two stayed intertwined as they caught their breath. Hermes absentmindedly watched a drop of sweat roll down Helios' face. He looked up, their eyes met and he leaned down and pressed his lips to his.

Hermes didn't want to move, he was far too exhausted. Instead, he rolled off the sun god and laid next to him. They shared a moment of silence before Hermes cleared his throat.

"You're still a sin, you know…" He murmured while watching Helios out the corner of his eye. Suddenly the brunette felt a surge of energy rush through him. Helios decided he wasn't tired and he climbed on top of Hermes resting figure.

"What?! We just-" Helios cut him off with a quick kiss before smugly saying:

"You know you like it…" He leaned in again.

FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUN!


End file.
